The Ox Pox Epidemic
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne never had the 1700 disease Ox Pox but, when Cheyenne gets the Ox Pox virus from an infected ox, it's a do or die mission to find the cure before Cheyenne fades.
1. The Infected Ox

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you liked the Grave Danger episode last Saturday. This Saturday night at 8, there's a new Henry Danger episode coming on and it's called: Ox Pox. I've never had the chicken pox or the shingles but, I would like to have an experience with the Ox Pox disease. Hope you like this fan fic and I hope you guys can comment on it. Thanks**

Everyday, after school, I always pass an Ox pasture before going into Downtown Swellview to go home to Junk N' Stuff but, today, I had to stop. What made me stop? It was a little baby dark blue ox, laying down on the ground.

When I saw the little baby ox lying there, I had to jump over the fence and I ran over to it.

When I got over to it, I knelt down and petted its dark blue fur.

"It's okay, little baby ox. I'm here now." I said as the little baby ox was crying out in pain.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow was over me. I then turned around and saw the baby ox's mom.

"What?" I asked the Mama ox.

The Mom ox then spit on me and the little baby ox then puked all over my face.

"This is definitely not my day." I said.

Then, I got up and got my stuff and I then jumped over the fence.

Now, I'm on my way home to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne touched an infected baby ox. What's the worst that's going to happen? Well, you're going to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Side Effects

April 29, 2016

Swellview Jr. High School

8:30 A.M.

As I was in Ms. Shapen's class with Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper, all of a sudden, I felt something burning on My skin.

I then looked and I saw a rash that was spreading all across My left arm.

I then cried out in pain.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Ms. Shapen asked.

Then, the pain eased off.

"I'm okay now, Ms. Shapen." I told Ms. Shapen.

8:40 A.M.

As we were listening to Ms. Shapen's lecture, all of a sudden, I began to feel really queazy.

I then touched My forehead and it was really hard.

Then, I began to belch.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Henry asked me.

"I feel sick." I told Henry.

"Do you feel like you need to throw up?" Jasper asked.

"Yes..." I said in a weak voice.

I then began to bend to the floor.

Ms. Shapen came over to me.

"Cheyenne, do you need to throw up?" Ms. Shapen asked me.

"Yes." I said in a weak voice.

I then got up and as I was about to go out the door to go to the Girls' bathroom, My whiz watch beeped.

3 times.

I then ran out the door.

When I got into the bathroom, I then locked the door to the stall, bent down to the toilet and I started throwing up.

30 minutes later...

As I was throwing up, I felt something on my face.

Right after I threw up, I flushed the toilet, unlocked the stall, and I walked over to the mirror.

When I walked over to the mirror, I looked up and saw red spots all over My face and My arms and they were hurting really bad.

Charlotte came in and saw me.

When she saw me, she gasped.

"Oh My gosh, Cheyenne, what's this?" Charlotte said as she saw the spots on my head.

"Ox Pox." I said.

"Cheyenne, you need to be at home. I'm going to have to ask Ms. Shapen if she'll call Captain Man and ask him to pick you up." Charlotte said.

"No, Charlotte, I'm fine." I said.

Then, just as we were walking out, I then dropped to the floor.

"Cheyenne!" Charlotte said.

Then, I started crying and screaming and My whiz watch continued to beep 3 times.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, you're going home. Please give me your whiz watch. I'll give it right back, okay?" Charlotte said.

I then took off My whiz watch and I gave it to Charlotte.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's got the Ox Pox. Will she be okay? Will she be able to gather her strength back up? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks 😊**


	3. Daughter in Danger

3:30 P.M.

In the Man Cave...

Cheyenne was on the couch, crying and pitching a fit. Schwoz was over at screen, looking at all 22 cameras that he placed all over Cheyenne's body, and Ray was right beside Cheyenne, holding the thermometer that was in her mouth.

When the thermometer beeped, Ray took it out of Cheyenne's mouth and Schwoz came over to Ray.

"Ray, you need to look at the screen. Cheyenne's blood pressure is so high right now." Schwoz said, over Cheyenne's loud crying and screaming.

"You should look at Cheyenne's body temperature, Schwoz, it's 101.4 degrees and rising." Ray said as he now was holding Cheyenne.

Then, the elevator crashed and Henry and Charlotte came running into the Man Cave.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Henry asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Schwoz came over to Henry.

"Henry, Cheyenne is extremely ill." Schwoz said.

"Is she going to snap out of this sick spell?" Henry asked, concerned.

"We hope. Ray...?" Gooch said.

"Yes, Gooch?" Ray responded.

"Where's Cheyenne's pink baby blanket?" Gooch asked, concerned.

"In the box of her old baby stuff that's down there in the storage room. Can you please go get it and bring it here to me?" Ray explained.

Gooch then went down to the storage room and brought the box of Cheyenne's old baby stuff back up to the living room and he sat the box down in front of Ray.

Henry then came over to where Ray was, holding the crying, screaming teen in his arms.

"Ray, what's going to happen to her?" Henry asked, concerned as Ray was now wrapping Cheyenne up in her pink baby blanket.

"I'm going to have to call the doctor and get her an appointment for today. How long has Cheyenne felt like this?" Ray said as he was about to get his cellphone out.

"Since this morning." Charlotte said.

Then, she left.

"Henry, can you please hold Cheyenne?" Ray asked as he got his cellphone out and was about to dial the number for the Swellview Medical Center.

"Sure. I'll hold her but, would I get exposed to what she's got?" Henry said as Ray handed Cheyenne to him.

"Which is why you need to wear this antivirus suit." Gooch said as he handed the suit to Henry.

Henry then put the suit on.

Once Henry put the suit on, he started holding Cheyenne and tried to calm her down as Ray was on the phone, trying to get Cheyenne an appointment with her favorite doctor, Dr. Wentz.

15 minutes later...

Ray got off the phone with Tiffany, the receptionist.

"Well, how did it go?" Schwoz asked.

"Cheyenne's going to go see Dr. Wentz tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. She told me that Dr. Wentz was booked for today but, would gladly fit Cheyenne in tomorrow at 2 o' clock." Ray said as he placed his phone on his desk and was now walking over to where Henry was, holding Cheyenne.

"So, what are we going to do until tomorrow?" Henry asked, concerned as Ray grabbed Cheyenne from him.

"We're going to have to watch Cheyenne overnight, tonight, and see what's going on with her. Henry, you can head on home now." Schwoz said.

"But, what about Cheyenne? Can you two take care of her?" Henry asked, concerned.

"We can and besides, you can stick around for dinner. You and I can have taco salad while Cheyenne can have some milk." Ray said as he gave a pink baby bottle to Schwoz so that Schwoz could heat up some milk for Cheyenne.

"Okay. I'll stay for dinner." Henry said, giving in and now walking over to the couch where Cheyenne was laying, crying and screaming her head off.

"Well, good. I'll go get Captain Man and... Schwoz?" Ray said as he was now looking over at Schwoz, who was just about through making Cheyenne's bottle of milk.

"Yes, Ray?" Schwoz said as he now got through warming up the milk and was now about to put it inside Cheyenne's bottle.

"How much longer is the milk going to take warming up?" Ray asked Schwoz was now placing the milk inside of Cheyenne's bottle and was about to cap it.

"I'm done with that. Why don't you go ahead and transform into Captain Man while I get Cheyenne's bottle ready when you get back from the sprocket?" Schwoz said as he got an acetate out.

Ray then went into the sprocket to transform into Captain Man.

As Ray was in the sprocket, Schwoz placed the acetate into the milk, capped it with the top that had the nipple on it, and he began to shake it.

As he was shaking the baby bottle, the milk began to get a little fizzy but then, cooled down as Schwoz now stopped shaking Cheyenne's bottle.

A few minutes later...

Henry's POV:

As I was sitting on the couch, the sprocket door opened and Ray came out of the sprocket, wearing his Captain Man costume and when he stopped by Schwoz to retrieve Cheyenne's bottle, Schwoz was smiling and laughing a little bit.

"Did you do something to the milk to make it a little fizzy?" Ray said as he was holding the bottle of milk up for Schwoz to see.

"No...Maybe." Schwoz said, in a suspicious tone.

Ray then slapped Schwoz across the face, once, and then, came over to where I was, holding Cheyenne.

Ray sat down beside me, asked me to hold Cheyenne's bottle, and I watched as he grabbed Cheyenne and gently laid her on his lap.

I then watched as Ray gently positioned Cheyenne on his right arm and her bottle in his left hand.

Just after he did that, he then placed a small amount on his right wrist and saw that it bubbled a little.

When Ray saw it bubble, Schwoz started laughing and Ray gave him a mean look.

Then, Ray tilted her baby bottle over and the nipple was coming towards Cheyenne's mouth.

When Cheyenne saw the nipple come towards her mouth, she opened her mouth and started sucking on her bottle.

As Cheyenne was sucking on her bottle, I watched Cheyenne's eyes began to tear up.

I knew that Ray was going to be in for a really long night.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's crying and screaming. I know the feeling. I remember when I was sick and I was the same way except that I could have something light on My stomach but, it wasn't milk. Now, Cheyenne has to wait until tomorrow to get into the doctor's office. Kind of sad, right? Also, Schwoz put a acetate in Cheyenne's bottle. What will that acetate do? Will that acetate make Cheyenne puke and throw up? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Please tell me what you liked about this chapter and please tell me to update. Thanks😊**


	4. My Poor Sick Baby

This starts with Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

These sores on me hurt. My head feels like it's on fire. It hurts. It really really REALLY hurts. I feel like I'm going to cry out and wait for someone to hear My call for help.

As I am sleeping, I'm tossing and turning over and over and over again.

Just as I was about to cry out for help, all of a sudden, I felt like belching.

All of a sudden, I feel another fiery sensation going on inside My throat.

That's when I knelt down to the mattress (Yes, you guessed it. I was sleeping in a crib) and I started throwing up.

After I threw up, My bedroom light came on and Ray came rushing into the room.

"Daddy, what's going on? What time is it?" I asked as I was about to start crying.

"It's 2 in the morning, sweetie, are you okay?" Ray said.

Then, I started crying.

Schwoz then came into the room.

"Ray, I was about to come and check on you and... OH MY GOSH..." Schwoz started saying as he saw puke splattered all over the place and on me.

"What is it, Schwoz?" Ray asked Schwoz.

"Ray, look..." Schwoz said, pointing at me.

Ray then looked at me and saw that My mattress was covered in puke and so was My diaper that I was wearing.

(I'll explain about the diaper later)

When Ray saw the puke, he immediately picked me up out of My crib and started comforting me.

"My poor baby..." Ray said as he was rubbing me on my back.

As I was being rubbed on my back, I felt that same belching feeling and that was when I puked and it was now on the rug.

Ray and Schwoz then both looked at the puke stained rug and then looked at me.

"What do you suggest we should do, Ray?" Schwoz asked.

Then, Ray had an idea.

"I'll give Cheyenne a lukewarm bath and try to keep her fever down." Ray started saying.

"While I get Cheyenne a new shirt and diaper out and I'll give it to you as you're giving Cheyenne a bath." Schwoz finished saying.

Then, Ray carried me to the bathroom.

As I was in the bathtub, sitting in the tub, naked, the nausea began to go away and My fever began to go down a little bit.

I then looked at My Dad, Ray, who was in his costume, and I then began to yawn.

"Daddy..." I said, in a sleepy tone.

"Yes, Honey?" Ray responded.

"I'm so sorry for puking all over My room." I said as I was just about to fall asleep as I was putting the body wash on the washcloth so that I could get myself cleaned.

"That's okay, baby, let me help you get washed and dried off." Ray said as he saw as I was just about to fall asleep in the bathtub.

Then, he began to wash me with the soap and after that was done, he rinsed the soap off with the warm water.

Within moments, I was out of the bathtub, dried off, and into My new clean diaper and T-shirt.

Ray then carried me back into the Man Cave living room.

Ray's POV:

As I carried Cheyenne over to the couch, I saw Schwoz with the thermometer.

I had to make sure that My baby's temperature was down or otherwise, I would be up all night with her.

I then placed the thermometer into Cheyenne's mouth and I then looked at the temperature.

When the thermometer beeped, I looked at the temperature. Her temperature was 98.8 degrees.

Schwoz came over and he recorded it into his Medical book that he's been doing on Cheyenne.

"So, what do you think I should do now, Schwoz?" I asked as Cheyenne was on My lap, trying to go back to sleep.

"Stay in here and sleep with her. How's her temperature?" Schwoz said as he came over to me.

"Her temperature has went back down. I just hope she can make it until we get her to Dr. Wentz." I said, concerned as I looked down and watched My daughter sleep.

"Well, I'm hoping she does make it. Listen, Ray, I'm going to bed. It's 3 in the morning." Schwoz said as he was just about to go back inside the sprocket to his room.

"Goodnight, Schwoz." I said as Schwoz went inside the sprocket.

Right after Schwoz left, I then found a pillow and I slouched down, allowing Cheyenne to perfectly set herself on my lap.

Just as me and her got comfortable, we then headed on to sleep.

 **(Okay. So, the acetate made Cheyenne throw up. I know. I had that happen to me before. But, Cheyenne's being treated like a baby because of her medical issues. What will happen next? When Cheyenne is in the doctor's office, will she have a panic attack? Will they be drawing blood from her to see what's going on with Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me what you liked about this chapter and also, tell me to update. Thanks😊**


	5. Abnormal Things

1:55 P.M.

Dr. Wentz's Office

Captain Man's POV:

I'm sitting in the doctor's office, with My daughter, Cheyenne, who was wrapped up in her baby blanket, in My arms.

I then looked at the clock.

The digital clock on the wall said 1:57 P.M.

 _Only 3 minutes until Cheyenne's appointment with Dr. Wentz. I just hope I can get her in there before she fades on me._ I said to myself as I was frantically looking between the clock and Cheyenne.

1:59 P.M.

Captain Man's POV:

As I was sitting in the waiting room, with Cheyenne in My arms, the door opened and Emily Crocker, Cheyenne's nurse, came into the waiting room, standing by the door with a medical file in her hand.

"Cheyenne Rae Manchester..." She said, calling My daughter's name.

I then got up and carried Cheyenne over to where Nurse Crocker was, standing by the door.

We then walked into the hallway, where the weight scale was.

Cheyenne's body was limp as we placed her on the weight scale.

When the digital numbers reached 115 pounds, the weight scale beeped.

"Seems like her weight is not normal. Follow me, please." Nurse Crocker said as I now got her off of the scale and began to carry My sick daughter again.

When we got to the room, I gently laid Cheyenne down on the bed and I then sat down in the chair.

Just as Nurse Crocker came in, Cheyenne started crying.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, it's okay. So, Captain Man, tell me... How long has she been like this?" Nurse Crocker said as she was holding on to the digital thermometer that was inside Cheyenne's mouth.

"Ever since yesterday morning or was it the day before that. I couldn't remember." I said, trying to remember.

When the thermometer beeped, Nurse Crocker took it out of Cheyenne's mouth and held it up to the light.

"Well...?" I said, nervously.

Nurse Crocker then looked at me.

"Your daughter has a high fever. It's 103.5 degrees inside her body right now." Nurse Crocker said as she recorded it on to Cheyenne's medical file and into her computer.

"That's bad." I said, now squeezing My daughter's hand for dear life.

Nurse Crocker then opened a drawer and got the blood pressure cuff out.

"What do you do with that thing?" I asked as Nurse Crocker was now wrapping it on to My daughter's arm.

"This checks Cheyenne's blood pressure. When I begin to pump, Cheyenne's arm is going to get squeezed. There are 2 numbers when you're measuring blood pressure. The systolic, which of course, is the top number and under that number is the diastolic, which of course, is the bottom. When both of those numbers get in the higher range, you'll have high blood pressure and the lower the numbers are, you'll have low blood pressure. Do you understand how it works?" Nurse Crocker explained.

"I understand..." I said as I held on to My daughter's hand for dear life.

I watched Nurse Crocker start pumping and as I watched Cheyenne's arm get squeezed tighter and tighter, Cheyenne screamed and cried out in pain.

Nurse Crocker then stopped pumping and began to take off the blood pressure cuff off of My daughter's sore and spotty arm.

"I'm sorry if you had to endure that, Emily." I told her, feeling sympathetic.

"That's okay, Captain Man, I always have to endure the pain of the patients everyday." Nurse Crocker said as she now recorded Cheyenne's blood pressure into Cheyenne's medical file and in the computer database.

Nurse Crocker's POV:

Right after I recorded Cheyenne's blood pressure numbers, I took a sympathetic look at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked so pale looking and she also looked skinny. Her body was shuddering and shaking which, could only mean two things.

One, she's either scared of me or Dr. Wentz or two, she's about to have a really bad panic attack.

Her panic attacks here in the doctor's office range from a Category one to a Category eleven.

I'm going to say that today, her panic attack is at a Category 16.

As I was about to put My two fingers on Cheyenne's pulse line, Cheyenne began to jolt and jerk.

"Cheyenne, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, reassuring Cheyenne as her body was jolting and jerking.

When I said those words to her, her body calmed down but, just for a little while.

When I placed my two fingers on Cheyenne's pulse line, Cheyenne cried and screamed.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, it's okay. It's just Nurse Crocker checking your pulse." Captain Man said, reassuring Cheyenne as I measured her pulse with My watch.

Right after I measured her pulse, I then recorded it on to Cheyenne's medical record file and also on the computer's database.

"Cheyenne, Dr. Wentz will be with you in a few minutes." I said as I was about to head out the door into the hallway.

Then, I shut the door, leaving Captain Man with Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. So, usually, when I go to the doctor for My 3 month checkup, I don't usually have a panic attack but, when I was a little girl and I had to have blood drawn from me in the doctor's office, I had a really bad panic attack. It took 4 or 5 nurses to hold me down while one had to stick a needle in. When I go to the doctor for My checkup, sometimes, My blood pressure is up or My temperature is up because of the heat. Well, that's My experience when me and My mother go back there to get weighed in and stuff but, in all of My Henry Danger fan fictions, My mother is a supervillain. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have a really bad panic attack on Dr. Wentz as a few of her closest friends draw blood from her? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me what you like about this chapter. Thanks😊**


	6. The Blood test

2:29 PM

Dr. Wentz's Office

Captain Man's POV:

Seriously! This doctor needs to hurry up! Seriously dying! I watched as My daughter, Cheyenne, is lying there, crying. She's in serious pain and she needs help... Like seriously!

Cheyenne's POV:

I feel numbness. Everywhere. Including in My bladder. I really need to go pee...like really bad.

If that doctor doesn't hurry up, I swear I will come back to haunt him when I'm dead.

2:30 PM

Captain Man's POV:

As Cheyenne and I were waiting, all of a sudden, we heard 3 knocks at the door.

"Come in..." I said.

Then, the door opened and an old man with glasses and was wearing a doctor's coat and scrubs came slowly into the room.

 _No wonder Nikki tells me that he's old and slow._ I say to myself as the doctor came in.

"You're Dr. Wentz, aren't you? I'm Captain Man, Cheyenne's father." I said as I extended My gloved hand out.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Wentz said as he shook hands with me.

Once we shook hands, he then looked at me.

"You're here for Cheyenne?" I asked him as he now looked over at where Cheyenne was laying.

"Yes. I heard she had a panic attack on you and Nurse Crocker." Dr. Wentz said as he now went over to Cheyenne.

When Dr. Wentz went over to Cheyenne, Cheyenne then woke up and sat up.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Dr. Wentz said, gently, trying not to alarm her.

Cheyenne's POV:

"Hi, Dr. Wentz." I said, excited to see My favorite doctor.

Dr. Wentz then examined My arms.

"What are these spots on you?" Dr. Wentz asked as he now touched a spot on My arm, which, of course, made me start crying.

"I...don't... know... Doctor." I said as I was crying.

"I'm going to see how your other organs are doing before I can run a test on you." Dr. Wentz said.

Then, he began to do the normal routine that he always does during My 3 month checkups.

2:45 PM

Cheyenne's POV:

After he checked My ears, My eyes, My nose and My throat, he listened to My heart and lungs.

After he listened to My heart and lungs, he then looked at My sores one more time before he went out of the room.

2:47 PM

Captain Man's POV:

After Dr. Wentz went out of the room, I thought that Cheyenne's appointment was over with until we heard 5 knocks at the door.

The door began to open and 4 nurses and Dr. Wentz came into the room.

Cheyenne then began to panic.

"What's going on with Cheyenne?" I asked as one nurse was getting out the blood testing equipment while the other one was getting out a blue measuring band, cotton pads, and rubbing alcohol.

"She knows why we're here and she's trying to fight us." Crystal said as she and Jewel were trying to measure Cheyenne's arm with the blue measuring band.

I then went over to Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, it's okay. Look at me..." I said to My daughter.

When My daughter looked at me, I held on to both of her hands as the two female nurses measured her arm.

After they measured her arm, Heather placed some alcohol on a cotton pad and she began to rub it on Cheyenne's main vein on her right arm.

Right after Heather did that, I saw Dilila, another one of Cheyenne's friends, bringing the blood testing equipment over to where Cheyenne was.

Dilila helped Daisy with putting it together while Dexlie was about to put the needle into Cheyenne's arm.

When Cheyenne saw the needle come towards her arm, she began to jolt and jerk.

"Heather, help Cheyenne calm down." Dexlie said as she was holding the needle.

Heather then grabbed a hold of Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, listen to me. You're a really sweet girl and we want what's best for you. I don't want you to die. You're too delicate to die. But, if you don't cooperate with us, we might even consider putting you down. Please, Cheyenne, please calm down." Heather said as Cheyenne was jolting and jerking.

When Cheyenne heard those words, she then calmed down.

When Cheyenne calmed down, she held out both of her hands and I took them into mine.

When I took both of her hands into mine, she then looked into My eyes and that's when Dexlie injected the needle into Cheyenne's arm.

Right after they injected the needle, blood began to flow into the bag really fast like.

The bag then filled halfway to the top and that's when Dexlie took the tubing out of the bag and she then zipped the bag.

Right after she did that, Heather and Crystal both began to take the needle out of Cheyenne's arm and began to clean and bandage the place where they drew blood from her.

After they did that, the 4 nurses then went out of the room, leaving Dr. Wentz with me and Cheyenne.

"So, what about Cheyenne's blood test results?" I asked Dr. Wentz, concerned about My daughter, Cheyenne.

"That's what the nurses are doing right now. I'll call you tonight when we get the blood test results back. If the blood test results say something bad about Cheyenne, report to My office directly tomorrow." Dr. Wentz said as I gently picked Cheyenne up off of the bed, trying not to wake her up.

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Wentz, I sure hope you and your team finds out what's going on with My daughter." I said, concerned as I shook Dr. Wentz's hand before I went out the door, with Cheyenne in My arms.

 **(Okay. So, the blood test didn't go as expected. Cheyenne had to have 4 nurses come in to help with her. She should've been brave but, as sick as she is, I don't know if she can hang on much longer. I remember when I had to have a blood test done on me but, I wasn't sick. They had to have a sample so that they could see what My blood type is. Also, Captain Man's really concerned about Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Dr. Wentz call Captain Man and tell him what's going on or will there be a spiritual interference? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and continue to tell me what you like about the chapters. Thanks😊**


	7. Captain Man Meets Jesus

3:10 PM

Captain Man's POV:

After the visit at the doctor's office, I decide to take Cheyenne to the Park for a Job well done.

As I was strolling Cheyenne around the Park, in her stroller, I looked down at her.

She seemed to be not moving at all but, she was crying out in pain.

I decided to sit down on a bench and I took Cheyenne out of the stroller.

As I was holding My crying, sick daughter, a few of Cheyenne's friends came over to me.

"Excuse me, Captain Man, what's wrong with her?" A beautiful blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and a cute little nose asked.

"She's really sick." I say as tears began to form.

The blonde haired girl with the cute little nose started crying.

"Come here." I said as I extended my arms out and the girl ran into them.

I then cried along with the little girl as my daughter was in My lap, crying.

3:20 PM

Captain Man's POV:

After all of the sadness and guilt have been brought out of the both of us, the same girls then began to sit down right next to me, comforting and cheering me up.

As I was petting My little girl's hair, I then looked up and saw the golden cloud hover overhead.

I then looked at my little girl, Cheyenne, who looked like she wasn't moving and I then looked back up at the golden cloud.

I then closed my eyes, folded My hands, and I began to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you so much for the daughter that you have given me to take care of. I wish you could tell me what was wrong with My daughter, Cheyenne. I'm really worried about her, Lord, and I want you and your Son to come down here and help me. In Jesus's name I pray...Amen." I said.

Then, I opened My eyes and found My daughter, Cheyenne, moving a little bit.

As I looked down at my daughter, a bright light began to come down from the sky and was heading towards me.

Cheyenne's friends then began to run away as the light began to enshroud me.

3:25 PM

Captain Man's POV:

A few minutes later, the light disappeared and, in front of me stood a man in White robes, a golden halo on the top of his head and he had brown hair, brown eyes, and on the bottom of his feet, he wore sandals.

He also had a beard.

When he was coming towards me, I tensed up and held on to My baby with all of My might.

"Relax, Captain Man, I'm not going to hurt you." The holy man said as he was coming towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked, still wondering who the holy man was.

"I was the one who died on the cross for your sins." The holy man said.

"The one who died on the cross for our sins was... Jesus? Do you know him?" I asked the holy man.

"As a matter of fact... I am him." Jesus said.

"But... How do you know me?" I asked, still surprised.

"Because me and My Dad were the ones that created you and your very special daughter. Also, I listened in or your prayer." Jesus said.

"Wow. So, what are you going to do to My daughter?" I asked Jesus, concerned as he picked her up off of My lap and held her in his arms.

"I'm going to see if I can perform a miracle on Cheyenne. You see, Cheyenne is an Angel. She can be healed in many ways. She can also heal herself too but, when she falls ill like this, it's going to take a miracle to heal her. Do you mind if I use My healing powers on Cheyenne?" Jesus said as magic was coming out of his hands.

"Sure." I said.

Then, Jesus began to work his healing powers on my daughter, Cheyenne.

A few minutes later, Cheyenne's breathing and heart rate began to return to normal and she began to open her eyes.

Jesus then gave Cheyenne back to me.

I then looked down at my daughter, Cheyenne, who was now looking up at me and she was smiling at me.

"Thank you, Jesus, for helping me." I said as I now wrapped Cheyenne up in her pink baby blanket.

"It was no problem at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go home." Jesus said.

Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After he disappeared, I then looked at my daughter and realized that Jesus's work wasn't done yet.

 **(Okay. So, after the blood test, Captain Man took his daughter to the Park. Do you realize that in this story, Captain Man is treating his daughter like a baby? Well, that's because she's special and he really loves her. Some of Cheyenne's friends stopped by to see Cheyenne. Did you notice the way Captain Man described one of Cheyenne's friends as a blonde haired girl with a cute nose? Wait a second... A blonde haired girl with a cute nose? Guess which friend he's talking about. You guessed it... Cindy Lou Who. Well, Captain Man and Cindy were both worried about Cheyenne so much that they both were crying. That's cute, right? Well, now you know that after that happened, Captain Man got to meet Jesus and Jesus had to use his healing powers. What will happen next? Will the healing stay or go? Will Dr. Wentz call Captain Man back and tell him about Cheyenne's blood test results? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to review and please continue to tell me to update. Also, please tell me what you liked about this chapter. Thanks😊**


	8. The Remembrance Of A Wet Diaper

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm glad you all are interested in this story so far. There's still more to come. So far, on this story, I have gotten 7 reviews. Continue to review. You guys are awesome.**

 **Anyways... I have some good news.**

 **Since this is My last year of High School, in the 2nd semester, I will be taking Creative Writing CP (College Prep). Now, I'll be able to show My teacher how awesome I am at writing.**

Anyways, back to the story...

This starts with Ray's POV:

Ray's POV:

It's 5:30 PM and I'm sitting at my desk with my daughter in my lap and she's still crying.

 _My poor sick baby girl. She must be in pain so bad that she can't stop crying. I hope my little girl gets better soon._ I said to myself as I looked down to see my little girl, Cheyenne, crying.

Schwoz was over at the table, warming up Cheyenne's bottle of milk and as I was sitting at my desk, I felt a wet and warm spot on my left leg.

I then looked down and saw the wet spot.

"Cheyenne, Sweet pea, did you wet your diaper?" I asked, gently.

Cheyenne then shook her head and went back to crying.

I then had a sympathetic look on my face as I was getting up out of my seat, now holding on to Cheyenne as I was carrying her over to Schwoz.

Schwoz was just about to cap the bottle that had Cheyenne's milk in it when I came over there to him.

"What is it, Ray? Can't you see I'm busy?" Schwoz said, getting a little annoyed that he was the one always making Cheyenne's bottles of milk.

"Do you know where Cheyenne's medical diapers are?" I asked Schwoz as he was now through making Cheyenne's bottle of milk and was just about to shake the bottle.

"All of Cheyenne's diapers and changing materials are all in the nursery. Why?" Schwoz said as he was now shaking the bottle of milk.

"Because, Schwoz, I can't just leave my daughter in a wet diaper. Remember the last time that happened?" I said as I was about to head up the stairs that led up to the sprocket.

Schwoz's POV:

When Ray asked me that question, I then began to reminisce about the time when me and Ray didn't know about Cheyenne having a wet diaper.

That moment was quite funny and it happened in 2000 when Cheyenne was about to turn 1.

May 29, 2000

11:57 AM

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you... Happy birthday little Cheyenne...Happy birthday to you." Boris, Bork, Ray, and I said as we were singing to baby Cheyenne.

After we sung to her, we started clapping and Ray then held Cheyenne up to her cake.

Cheyenne then closed her little eyes and began to make a wish.

Right after she did that, she then blew out her candle.

We then began to clap for her again and just as I was about to cut the first slice of cake, Cheyenne started crying.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ray asked as he was holding his daughter.

Cheyenne then pointed at the floor.

"You want to go to the floor, baby?" Ray asked as Cheyenne's baby legs were kicking up a storm.

Cheyenne then nods her head yes.

"Okay, sweetie." Ray said as he now placed Cheyenne on the floor.

A few minutes later...

As we were eating some of Cheyenne's birthday cake, I then looked at Cheyenne, who was walking around in a wet and drippy diaper.

"Ray?" I said as I now placed my plate back on the table.

"Yes, Schwoz?" Ray said as he now was looking over at me.

"You might want to look over at your daughter." I said as Ray and I were now looking over at Cheyenne, who was still walking around in her diaper.

We then both got up from the table and we went over to where some type of yellowish-brown liquid was on the floor.

"Schwoz, what did you do?!" Ray asked me as he got really mad.

"I didn't do anything. It's your daughter, Cheyenne. She's got a wet diaper and she didn't even try to tell one of us." I told Ray, now concerned as I saw Cheyenne running around.

"That's probably what she was trying to tell me. Boris, Bork, front and center, if you please." Ray said.

Boris and Bork then stood solid in front of Ray.

"Okay, you two, how are we going to catch Cheyenne so that I could change her diaper?" Ray asked Boris and Bork.

Then, Boris had an idea.

"Why don't we chase the baby and try to catch her?" Boris suggested.

Then, Bork and Boris started chasing Cheyenne.

2 hours later...

As Boris and Bork were both trying to catch Cheyenne, they kept slipping and sliding in the urine and that's when both of them crashed into the wall, near the elevator.

I then looked at Ray.

"What?" Ray said.

"Transform into Captain Man and save her." I said to Ray.

Ray then got out one of his gumballs from his gumball tube and he chewed it.

After he chewed it, he then began to blow the bubble.

When the bubble popped, one year old Cheyenne stopped running for a minute and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man.

When baby Cheyenne saw her Dad transform into Captain Man, she then began to head over to the tubes.

Right after Ray transformed into Captain Man, he quickly ran over to the tubes and just as Cheyenne was about to stand on Captain Man's pad, Ray then snatched her up.

"Come on, my birthday girl, let's go change your diaper." Ray said as he carried Cheyenne into the sprocket, to the nursery.

After the sprocket door closed behind them, I started laughing my head off.

That was the most funniest moment that ever happened.

Now...

Ray's POV:

I hurriedly carried Cheyenne to the nursery.

Once I got in the nursery, I laid Cheyenne down on the changing table and I then opened one of the drawers and found her medical diapers.

I then got one out and I laid it right next to Cheyenne's legs.

Right after I did that, I began to place my hands on the diaper fasteners.

As I had my hands on the diaper fasteners, tears began to flow as I was watching my daughter cry.

Henry then came into the room.

"Ray, do you need any help?" Henry asked as I turned around to see him.

"Yes, Henry, I do need help with changing Cheyenne's diaper. It's just so hard to take the diaper fasteners off because something's making me cry." I told Henry as I was crying.

Henry's POV:

Just when Ray said that, I then began to feel sympathetic for him.

After all of the pain that Cheyenne's been through, someone is going to have to help Ray with her and that person is going to be me.

I then went over to Ray and I placed my hands on his shaking hands.

"Relax, Ray, let's do this together." I said as I helped Ray calm down.

Ray then calmed down and his hands stopped shaking.

"Thank you, Henry. Shall we?" Ray said as he backed away from Cheyenne for just a moment and we both began to get a gumball out of our gumball tubes.

 **"** Let's blow some bubbles..." I started saying.

"And get Cheyenne and her diaper out of trouble." Ray finished saying.

We then began to chew the gumballs.

Right after we chewed, we began to blow the bubbles.

The bubbles popped and the gum did its magic, changing me into Kid Danger and Ray into Captain Man.

Right after we transformed, we then ran back over to Cheyenne.

"Alright, Henry, unlatch the diaper straps." Ray told me to do.

I then did what my boss told me to do.

Right after I did that, I then looked at Ray.

"Ready to remove the wet diaper from Cheyenne's butt?" I asked, trying not to laugh when I said the word "butt".

"Ready... Henry, lift Cheyenne up by her legs." Ray told me to do.

I then lifted Cheyenne by her legs, which left her standing on her head and Ray removed the wet diaper from underneath Cheyenne's butt.

Right after I did that, Ray threw the wet diaper into the trash can and I laid Cheyenne back down, gently on to the changing table.

"Okay, Ray, what now?" I said, looking at Cheyenne and then looked back over at Ray, who was over near the rocking chair.

"Are you done putting on Cheyenne's diaper?" Ray asked as he was sitting down in the rocking chair.

"No. I don't even know where to start." I said, holding Cheyenne's diaper in one hand and the baby powder in the other hand.

Ray then sighed and he came back over to where I was.

He then showed me how to put a fresh diaper on Cheyenne and after he did that, I handed the baby powder to him and he started powdering Cheyenne's front and back bottom.

After all of that was done, Ray then lifted Cheyenne up off of the changing table and he carried her to the rocking chair.

When he got over to the rocking chair, he sat down, with her on his lap and he started rocking her.

Before I left out of the nursery to the sprocket door, I took one last look at them and realized that Cheyenne was clutching on to Ray's chest.

 _She must be worried so much about losing him._ I said to myself.

Then, I walked out of the room and went out the sprocket door.

 **(Sorry if this was a really long chapter. I'll try my best in the next chapter to make it a little bit shorter. Okay. So, 17 year old Cheyenne has to wear a diaper because of her bladder. Her bladder has a crack all the way alongside it and she can't hold her business in for long. Ray is still concerned about his daughter, Cheyenne, and so is Henry. What will happen next? Will Dr. Wentz call Ray and tell him the results of Cheyenne's blood test? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	9. The Bad News

6:00 PM

This starts with Ray's POV:

Ray's POV:

As I'm at my desk, feeding Cheyenne her dinner bottle, my phone begins to ring.

I picked my phone up from the desk's countertop and when I saw Dr. Wentz's name pop up, I immediately answered.

"Captain Man, this is Dr. Wentz. I'm calling you because Cheyenne's blood test results came back and we found a few problems." Dr. Wentz said as I was bottle feeding Cheyenne.

"What problems are you talking about?" I asked, concerned about Cheyenne.

"I looked at her blood count and her red blood cell count was high but, her white blood cell count is extremely low." Dr. Wentz told me.

"That's bad..." I said as I was holding on to my phone and trying to clutch on to the bottle with my other hand.

"I found another problem. I've been noticing some strange cells popping up, attacking the red blood cells. Do you mind bringing Cheyenne back here to my office tomorrow at 3 o' clock? I'll let Tiffany know you're coming." Dr. Wentz explained to me.

I then looked down at Cheyenne.

"Okay, Dr. Wentz, I'll bring her. Thanks for letting me know. Bye." I said to Dr. Wentz on the phone.

"You're welcome. Bye." Dr. Wentz said.

Then, we hung up.

After Cheyenne got through sucking, I then took the bottle out of Cheyenne's mouth and I placed it on my desk's countertop.

After I did that, I then sat Cheyenne up on my lap and I started burping her.

As I was burping Cheyenne, Schwoz came into the room.

"How did it go, Ray?" Schwoz asked me as I was patting Cheyenne on her back, trying to get her to burp.

"I have to take Cheyenne back to the Doctor tomorrow at 3 o' clock." I said, more concerned than usual.

"Why?" Schwoz asked, a little concerned.

"Dr. Wentz said something way much worser is going on with Cheyenne. Heck, he wouldn't even tell me on the phone what it was." I said, now about to panic.

"Calm down, Ray, I'm sure Cheyenne'll be fine. It's probably just the flu." Schwoz said, reassuring me.

"Explain those bumps on her, huh?" I said, still panicking.

"She probably fell into a bush of poison ivy." Schwoz said, predicting as he was looking at my daughter's swollen, puffy arm.

Just as me and Schwoz were talking, I felt something warm and gooey on my blue jeans legs.

That's when I looked down and saw that Cheyenne had puked all over my blue jeans and I then heard her cry.

I then felt her forehead and it was burning hot.

Schwoz then came over to me and he slapped my daughter across the face.

"Don't do that to her, Schwoz." I said as I protected Cheyenne.

"She didn't feel it." Schwoz said, just as he was about to hit her again.

I then raised my hand up.

"But you will..." I said as I threatened to hit Schwoz.

"Okay... Okay. I won't hit her." Schwoz said as he backed away from me.

Cheyenne's POV:

Just after Schwoz went back to his room, I then looked up at my daddy.

"Daddy?" I said, still feeling like I'm going to die.

Ray then looked at me.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ray said, concerned.

"I'm sorry if I threw up on you. It was an accident." I said as I was crying.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you told me. Now, come on, my poor sick baby. Let's go and get you a bath to help you cool down." Ray said as he hugged me and helped me up off of his lap.

Just after he got up out of his seat, he held my hand and we walked hand in hand to the bathroom to go give me a bath.

 **(Made the chapter a little bit shorter just like I promised. So, Dr. Wentz called Ray and told him that there was something much worser going on with Cheyenne. Red blood cell count: high... White blood cell count: low. That's bad, isn't it? So, what will happen next? Will Dr. Wentz suggest that Cheyenne will have to go to the hospital? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Also, tell me to update. Thanks😊**


	10. The Cheyenne Support Group

7:30 PM

Crystal's House

This starts with Crystal's POV:

Crystal's POV:

Every Wednesday or Thursday night, all of us meet either here at my house or at Cheyenne's house.

 _Speaking of Cheyenne, where is she? She's always been on time to these meetings. I hope nothing bad happened to her._ I said to myself as I was pacing back and forth at the front door.

As I was just about to head into the living room, my cellphone started ringing.

I went into the living room and all of Cheyenne's closest friends began to sit down around my phone, which was on the coffee table.

I then picked my phone up off of the coffee table and when I saw Captain Man's name appear on the screen, I immediately answered.

Ray's POV:

As I was sitting at my desk, watching Cheyenne, who was in her playpen, I saw Crystal's name appear on my phone screen, and I immediately answered.

"Crystal, do you know who I am?" I asked Crystal, trying to see if she knew that I was Captain Man.

Crystal's POV:

When I heard Captain Man's voice, I started getting really excited.

"You're... You're Captain Man! You're Cheyenne's Dad!" I said as the girls began to giggle and scream around me.

Ray's POV:

"That's right. Do you know why I'm calling you, Crystal?" I said, moaning a little bit as I was waiting for Crystal to answer.

"You're calling me because you're on your way with Cheyenne to my house for the meeting right now?" Crystal said, excited.

Then, I heard Cheyenne crying.

I was afraid to tell Crystal the truth but, I knew that if I didn't, she would probably breakdown and cry.

Cindy's POV:

As Crystal was on the phone, all of a sudden, I heard crying coming from her phone.

That's when I came over to where Crystal was.

"Crystal?" I said.

Crystal then turned around to look at me and she was cupping her phone in her other free hand.

"What, Cindy, can't you see I'm on the phone with Captain Man?" Crystal said, being a bit rude to me.

"I know you're on the phone with Captain Man but, can I please talk to him? I'm really worried about Cheyenne, just like he is... Please?" I said, showing Crystal my cute and pleading eyes.

Crystal then looked around the room and just when my twin sister, Mindy, gave her a threatening gesture, she then gave the phone to me.

When Crystal gave me her phone, Mindy, Kirsten, Gloria, Jennifer, Tennifer, Sandy, and Shrystal all began to gather around me.

Just as I was about to talk to Captain Man, the front door swung open and in came Pink and her twin sister, Twink.

"What's going on? Where's Cheyenne? Is this why I cancelled my World on Fire tour?" Pink said as she came running in.

"Relax, Pink, that's what we're trying to find out now." I said as I cupped the phone for a minute.

Ray's POV:

"Cindy, is that Pink?" I asked, a little excited myself because Pink is Cheyenne's closest closest friend and they both love to sing together.

"Yes, Cheyenne's Dad, Pink's here. Pink, Captain Man wants to speak with you." Cindy said, calling Pink over to her.

Cindy then gave the phone to Pink.

Pink's POV:

Just as Cindy gave me the phone, I started getting nervous.

Cheyenne and her Dad are my two biggest fans and my two closest friends.

Captain Man would try to flirt with me a little bit which, gets me laughing and Cheyenne, well, what can I say about her? She's a gem.

I love singing with Cheyenne. Cheyenne makes me feel safe and she's the one that inspires me to make music.

She's just like fire, burning up the way,

She can light up the world for just one day,

Watch her magic coming from Charades,

No one can be just like her anyways.

I hope she's not in trouble.

Ray's POV:

"Pink, is that you?" I asked as I was talking to Pink on the phone.

"Captain Man, my favorite fan, how are you?" Pink said, a little excited to hear my voice.

"I'm doing good. You?" I said.

"I'm fine. How's Cheyenne?" Pink said, now wondering about Cheyenne, my sick baby.

My eyes began to tear up at the mention of Cheyenne's name but, I had to tell her the truth about Cheyenne. If I told Pink that Cheyenne was fine, she would want Cheyenne to talk to her.

But, it's time to tell Pink the truth.

"She's... Pink, I'm afraid to tell you." I said as tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Captain Man, it's okay. You can tell me." Pink said, reassuringly.

"Is all of Cheyenne's friends listening in?" I asked, concerned.

Pink then looked around her and all of Cheyenne's friends were near her.

"Yes, Captain Man, they are all here. Go ahead and tell them." Pink said.

"She's not doing okay. I took her to the Doctor today and they need me to bring her in tomorrow." I said as I gradually let all of that guilt out.

"Why?" Crystal asked as she came over to Pink.

"I think he said she's dying." I said, now about to cry.

"From what?" Cindy asked as her twin sister, Mindy, came running over to her and they were both crying.

"I don't know." I said as I was now crying.

Crystal's POV:

As I heard Pink talking to Captain Man, we all began to hear a little bit of an extra voice.

I then grabbed the phone from Pink.

"Captain Man, is that Cheyenne trying to talk?" I asked Captain Man.

Ray's POV:

I then looked over and I saw Cheyenne standing up in her playpen.

"Dad, are those my friends on the phone?" Cheyenne asked as she was standing up.

I then got up and I walked over to where Cheyenne was.

"Yes, sweetie." I said, reassuring her.

"Can I talk to them?" Cheyenne asked, in a weak voice.

"Sure, sweetheart." I said as I now gave her the phone.

Cheyenne's POV:

"Hi, guys." I said, in a weak voice.

When all of my friends heard my voice, they all started clapping and cheering.

"Cheyenne! How are you?!" Crystal said, excitedly.

"I'm doing my best to hang on." I said.

"So, Cheyenne, what time do you have to go to the Doctor tomorrow?" Gloria asked.

"At 3 o' clock tomorrow afternoon. Why?" I asked, a little suspicious that they were up to something that I wasn't in on.

"Well, Cheyenne, all of us were wondering about what we could do to help make your trip to the Doctor much fun. Do you have any suggestions, Cheyenne?" Kirsten said.

"Well, maybe you guys could meet us there around 2:30 and we could have a little rally before I go into the Doctor's office." I said, trying to come up with an idea because, so far, all of my Doctor appointments have been rather boring but, having a little pep rally for me before I go in will boost my confidence to be brave.

"That sounds like a great idea, Cheyenne." Crystal said.

"We could make banners to support Cheyenne and around 2:45, when they start to pull in, we'll be cheering and chanting and shouting and when Cheyenne gets out of the van with Captain Man, we'll all be there to hug her." Cindy said.

Everyone then began to agree.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan. Meet up at the Swellview Medical Plaza, that is right across from the Swellview YMCA." I said.

"We will, Cheyenne, bye." Everyone said in unison.

"Bye, guys." I said.

Then, my Dad hung up.

Crystal's POV:

Right after I got off of my phone, I then placed my phone on its charger and I stood in front of everyone.

"You heard Cheyenne. I've got all of the materials that we need to make the banners. We have to be at the Swellview Medical Plaza no later than 2:30. Let's go upstairs to my room to begin working on the banners." I said, now ordering everyone around.

Then, all of the twins followed me upstairs.

 **(Sorry if I didn't mention what I said last chapter this chapter. That'll happen in the next few chapters.**

 **Okay, so basically, all of those girls have twin sisters. Now, they are all a support group that's going to be supporting Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will the support rally for Cheyenne go as planned? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	11. A Cheyenne Rally

The next day...

2:30 PM

This starts with Ray's POV:

Ray's POV:

"Schwoz, where's Cheyenne's baby blanket?" I asked as I was hurriedly packing Cheyenne's diaper bag with 3 baby bottles of milk, her pink pacifier, at least 5 diapers, baby wipes, and even a breast pump (I'll explain later on), and, of course, her pink baby blanket.

Schwoz then spotted Cheyenne's baby blanket and he then ran it over to me.

Right after I placed Cheyenne's baby blanket into the diaper bag, I then placed the diaper bag's straps on my left shoulder.

"Am I missing anything, Schwoz?" I asked as I was standing around.

Schwoz then looked at me from head to toe and then around me.

"You're not wearing your Captain Man costume." Schwoz said.

I then got out one of my gumballs, placed it into my mouth, chewed it, blew the bubble, and before you know it, I was in my Captain Man costume.

"Alright, Schwoz, I'm in my Captain Man costume. What else am I missing?" I said, now looking at the clock that said 2:31 PM.

Then, the sprocket door opened and out came my daughter, Cheyenne.

She was half dressed. She had her blue jeans, her socks, and her black shoes with the white laces on. The only thing she was missing was her half black half blue T-shirt and she had it in her hand as she came down the steps towards me.

"Dad, can you help me with getting my T-shirt on? These sores that are all over my arms hurt." Cheyenne said as I saw those sores all over her arms that were in clusters and they looked dark pink yellowish looking.

I then helped Cheyenne into her T-shirt without hurting or rubbing those sores that were all over her arms.

Right after I helped Cheyenne, I looked at the clock again.

It was 2:32 PM.

Cheyenne then laid down on the couch and she began to close her eyes.

I immediately went over to her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, come on. We're going to go see your favorite Doctor, Dr. Wentz." I said, coaxing her.

"I don't want to go." Cheyenne said, with a toddlerish attitude.

I then sat down on the couch beside her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, why don't you want to go to see Dr. Wentz today?" I asked.

Then, I felt her forehead and it was hot. Super hot.

"He hurt me." Cheyenne said as she showed me the spot where they drew blood from her.

"Sweetheart, he's trying to find out what's wrong with you. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you and to make sure he doesn't hurt you, I'll be right there beside you the whole entire time when we're in that room." I said, reassuring Cheyenne about Dr. Wentz.

"You promise?" She asked, in a cute voice.

I then extended my gloved pinkie out to hers.

"I promise, baby, come on. You've got a surprise waiting to greet you there." I said.

Then, Cheyenne got up and we walked hand in hand over to the tubes.

When we got over to the tubes, Cheyenne hugged me, I tapped my belt buckle and the tube came down around me and Cheyenne.

"Call it, sweetie." I told Cheyenne.

"Up the tube." Cheyenne said, in a weak voice.

Then, the tube sucked us up.

2:40 PM

This starts with Crystal's POV:

Crystal's POV:

We all met up at the Swellview Medical Plaza and just as we were standing there, parallel from our twins, I heard the signal coming from Pink and her twin sister, Twink.

"Alright, guys, they're almost here. Prepare to make a way and prepare to cheer and shout." I told everyone.

Then, everyone began to make a way for the van that was just about to turn on Lakeside Drive.

The van that was turning this way was white and had some outlines of red and blue and on one of the sliding doors, it had the Captain Man logo. We then looked at the driver and passenger side and we saw Captain Man on the driver's side and on the passenger side, we saw Cheyenne.

The van began to go slow and as they were passing some of us, we were all cheering and shouting for Cheyenne.

Cheyenne's POV:

As my Dad was driving really slowly into the parking lot of the Doctor's office, I waved and smiled at my friends and when I did that, they began to cheer and shout louder.

Right after we got into a parking space, Dad placed the van in Park, raised the windows down, and he took the key out of the keyhole.

We then unbuckled and got out.

Just as I was out of the van, I felt a wave of pain come over me.

My head was throbbing really bad which, of course, meant 2 things:

One, I was sensing danger or two, I was about to have a really bad panic attack.

As Captain Man was getting my diaper bag out of the back of the Man Van, I saw Crystal and the girls and their twins.

Crystal then saw me and all of them crossed the road and they all ran over to me.

Crystal then hugged me.

"Cheyenne, I've missed you." Crystal said as she was hugging me.

"I've missed you too, Crystal." I said as I was hugging her.

The rest of the twins all started talking to me and I could understand exactly what they were all saying.

Just before I was about to say something, the wave of pain that was throbbing down on my head began to throb harder.

That's when I dropped to the ground and started crying really loud.

Cindy, Mindy, Kirsten, Gloria, Tennifer, Sandy, Shrystal, and Twink knelt down to me.

Right after Captain Man got my diaper bag out of the van, he shut the door to and when he saw me on the ground, crying, he immediately ran over to me.

"Girls, what's going on?" Captain Man asked as he knelt down beside me.

"It wasn't my fault!" Cindy said.

Then, she started crying.

Captain Man's POV:

When I heard Cindy crying, I immediately extended my arms out and Cindy ran into them.

As I was comforting Cindy, Cheyenne began to scream.

Cindy then stopped crying and allowed me to get to Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, it's okay. You're going to be okay. Pink, help me wrap Cheyenne up in her pink baby blanket." I said as I was now holding and comforting Cheyenne.

Pink then gave me Cheyenne's blanket and she helped me wrap Cheyenne in it.

After she helped me, I then looked at my watch.

It was 2:47 PM.

"Look, Cheyenne's friends, thank you girls so much for helping me with Cheyenne today and what can I do in return for all of your support?" I said, now about to head in.

"Maybe you can let us come in with you." Crystal said as all of the girls were following behind me.

"Besides, I love Cheyenne and I've known her a lot longer than all of you girls." Pink said.

Every girl then turned at Pink and they were mad.

Then, a huge argument began to break out.

As all of the girls were arguing, little Cindy Lou Who ran over to me.

I then extended my free hand and Cindy took it.

We then walked hand in hand into the Doctor's office.

 **(Wow. So much happened in this chapter. Ray reassured Cheyenne that Dr. Wentz wasn't going to hurt her. Then, as they were arriving at the Swellview Medical Plaza, the same girls began cheering for Cheyenne. Just as soon as Ray and Cheyenne got out of the van, Cheyenne began to have a really bad pain and she fell to the ground. Cindy thought it was her fault, knowing she didn't but, she really does adore Cheyenne and Captain Man really adores Cindy. So, what will happen next? Will they get Cheyenne to Dr. Wentz in time? Will Cindy be really upset when they try to see if they can pop any of those sores on Cheyenne's arms? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	12. Danger In Painville

2:57 PM

Dr. Wentz's Office

This starts with Cindy's POV:

Cindy's POV:

I was in the waiting room, sitting beside Captain Man and I watched as Captain Man was trying to calm Cheyenne down.

As Captain Man was trying to calm Cheyenne down, the door that led to the rooms came open and out stepped Nurse Crocker.

"Cheyenne Rae Manchester..." She called Cheyenne's name.

Captain Man then got up and he was carrying Cheyenne to where Nurse Crocker was.

I then followed them to the room where Cheyenne was going to be.

When we got inside the room, Captain Man laid Cheyenne down on the bed and Nurse Crocker began to take Cheyenne's temperature, blood pressure, and pulse.

A few minutes later...

After Nurse Crocker did all of that, she then gave reassurance to us that Dr. Wentz was going to be in here in a few minutes.

Then, she went out of the room.

After she went out of the room, I was just about to tell Captain Man that I was worried about Cheyenne when, all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and in came an old man that was wearing blue scrubs, a doctor's coat, and was also wearing glasses.

Captain Man's POV:

When I saw Dr. Wentz come in, my heart began to race.

"Captain Man, the reason why you're here again with Cheyenne is because I found something unusual in her bloodstream. Do you mind if I look at those sores that are all over Cheyenne's arms?" Dr. Wentz explained to me as he came near Cheyenne.

"Sure. But, be careful. Cheyenne said that the sores were really painful if you touched one." I said, warning Dr. Wentz.

Dr. Wentz then began to glance at the sores that were all over Cheyenne's arms.

Right after Dr. Wentz looked at the sores, he then put on some latex gloves.

"What... What are you going to do to Cheyenne, Dr. Wentz?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm going to see if I can try to get one of these sores to pop and ooze." Dr. Wentz said.

Then, he clutched one of the biggest sores on Cheyenne's right arm and he began to squeeze it.

As he was applying pressure on that sore, Cheyenne began to scream and kick.

Right when Dr. Wentz heard Cheyenne scream, he stopped applying pressure.

"Well, it's just as I suspected." Dr. Wentz said.

"What is it, Dr. Wentz?" I asked, now more concerned about Cheyenne.

"They're... They're Ox Pox sores." Dr. Wentz said as he was observing the sores on my daughter's arms.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Dr. Wentz then looked at Cindy.

"Cindy, I need you to go to the lab and get the Ox Pox black salve and also bring 3 nurses back, please?" Dr. Wentz said.

Then, Cindy went out of the room.

A few minutes later...

Cindy came back with the salve and 3 more girl nurses that I've never even recognized.

She then gave the salve to Dr. Wentz and she sat right next to me.

Dr. Wentz opened the black salve and he gave a dab of it to each nurse and after he did that, the 3 nurses began to put the black salve on the sores on both of Cheyenne's arms.

As they were doing that, Cheyenne was screaming and crying.

I then tried to calm Cheyenne down but, it was no use.

She wouldn't stop crying and screaming.

Then, I had an idea.

I set my whiz watch to stun, got a good shot, and I then pressed stun and the beam hit Cheyenne and Cheyenne's body went numb.

15 minutes later...

Cheyenne's POV:

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of the sores on my arms that were all beginning to pop and ooze.

As each sore was popping, I began to feel pain and a whole lot of it.

That's when my hands started clenching on to the bed and I started crying.

My daddy then came over to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, it's okay. We're just about through, aren't we, Dr. Wentz?" Captain Man said he was now hugging me.

Dr. Wentz then saw a really big sore coming back up on my left arm and it was just about to pop any minute.

"Melany and Melody, go get the needle." Dr. Wentz said.

Melany and Melody then went out of the room.

When I heard Dr. Wentz say the word "needle", I began to panic.

Melany and Melody came back with the needle and Cindy started filling it up with an anesthetic.

Right after she did that, she gave the needle to Dr. Wentz and he came over to me with it.

He then injected it near the bruised area of the sore and all of a sudden, the sore got bigger and bigger and just when it couldn't grow no more, it popped and a big explosion of a white milky substance came out of it and I began to feel a HUGE sigh of relief as the pressure and the infection was quickly coming out of it and right after it shrunk, it became a little speck.

After that happened, I felt a whole lot better.

"Daddy?" I said, now being a little worried about Ray.

The superhero then came over to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Can we go home now?" I asked as tears began to fall from my eyes.

Ray then hugged me.

"Let's see what Dr. Wentz says." Ray said to me, reassuringly.

Ray's \ Captain Man's POV:

I then looked at Dr. Wentz, who was a little bit surprised at what happened in this room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Wentz, but, can we go home now?" I said, a little concerned as I looked at Dr. Wentz and then at Cheyenne.

"Yes. But, before you two go, I'm going to write Cheyenne a prescription for a really strong antibiotic." Dr. Wentz said.

He then took out his prescription pad and a ink pen and he began writing down the name of the really strong antibiotic that Cheyenne was going to be taking.

After he did that, he then tore it off of the pad and he gave it to me.

"Make sure she does get this antibiotic and make sure she takes it twice a day. If you don't get this antibiotic for her, we might even consider putting her in the hospital so, please get this for her. I don't want to see my favorite patient die." Dr. Wentz explained to me as he was getting a little emotional about it.

"Okay... Okay. I will. Come on, Cheyenne and Cindy. Let's go." I said.

Then, Cindy began to follow me.

Just before my daughter left to come out with me, she gave Dr. Wentz a big hug and a big kiss.

Right after she did that, she then walked with me to the van.

Then, right after we left, as Dr. Wentz was making his rounds again, he started getting those sores that my daughter had.

Uh-oh!

 **(Wow. This chapter seemed really emotional, didn't it? Especially with Cheyenne crying and screaming. This has been a really good fan fic so far. I've really enjoyed writing this. So, let me ask you something, readers. Do you want me to continue on writing this fan fic or do you want me to stop? Please tell me in your review and I'll see if I can. Thanks😊**


	13. Summer Comes To Town

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry if I've been busy lately. 4 Henry Danger roleplays. Pre-Cal Honors quizzes have made me upset. Thank you, Mysticsummer7 for giving me a suggestion for chapter 13. Your suggestion really meant a lot to me. Summer is Cheyenne's identical twin and now, you're going to find out about Summer so, here we go...**

A week later...

This starts with Summer's POV:

Summer's POV:

I just got back from vacation in Honolulu and Swellview hasn't changed a bit since the last time I left.

As I was sitting at home, with Nikki, my mother, my phone began to ring.

I then looked at the screen and saw that it was our Dad, Ray.

I then immediately answered.

Ray's POV:

I was sitting at my desk, holding Cheyenne and just as I was about to go lay her down in her playpen, my phone began to ring.

I looked at the screen and realized that it was my second daughter, Summer, calling me.

I then immediately answered.

"Hi, Summer." I said, excitedly.

"Hi, Dad." Summer said, excited to hear my voice.

"How are you doing?" I asked Summer.

"I'm doing okay and how about you, Dad?" Summer said.

"Never better." I said.

"So, how's Cheyenne, my twin sister, doing?" Summer asked.

When I heard Cheyenne's name, I then looked down at my lap and saw my daughter, Cheyenne, sleeping peacefully.

"Well, Summer... We had a slight problem when you were gone. You see...Cheyenne has the Ox Pox." I said, telling Summer the truth about Cheyenne.

When Summer heard me say the words "Ox Pox", she got really concerned.

" Dad, you never told me that she could get it. Remember when I had them...? Schwoz had to travel back to the 1700s to find the cure." Summer told me, now concerned about Cheyenne, her twin sister.

"I am so sorry, Summer." I said, now looking back down at Cheyenne, who was sound asleep on my lap, clutching on to my chest.

"Can I come and see my twin, Dad?" Summer asked me.

"Sure. As long as it's okay with your mother." I told Summer.

"Thank you, Dad, bye." Summer said.

"Bye, Summer." I said.

Then, we hung up.

After Summer hung up on me, I then heard Cheyenne crying in her sleep.

"It's okay, Cheyenne. I'm right here." I said, comforting Cheyenne as she was crying.

I then began to feel Cheyenne's head and her temperature seemed normal.

Cheyenne then began to kick and scream.

"Cheyenne, calm down. It's okay. No supervillain is not going to get in here and hurt you." I said, still trying to calm Cheyenne down but, she was still crying.

I then began to realize that there were 2 things that were going to calm Cheyenne down: Number one, Captain Man or number two, her pacifier.

I then realized that I was still in my Captain Man costume and that wasn't really working. I then began to try the second approach.

I grabbed her diaper bag off of the floor with my free hand and I then began to plunder through until I found her pink pacifier.

Once I found it, I then took it out of the diaper bag and I tried to place it into her mouth.

When she opened her mouth, I placed it in and she started sucking on it.

As she was sucking on her pacifier, her loud cries turned into silent sobs and she began to calm down and she fell back to sleep.

Right after she fell asleep, I then got up out of my chair and I started carrying her over to her bassinet.

Right when I got over to her bassinet, I gently placed her inside and watched for a minute that she was asleep.

Then, I began to back away from her, slowly and quietly.

 **(Okay. So, Ray has a second daughter named Summer. Summer, as you may already know, is Cheyenne's identical twin. I've been making My OC Cheyenne a little bit younger in each and every story that I am now writing. What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me what you liked about this whole chapter. Thanks😊**


	14. Cheyenne &Summer: The Reunion

This starts with Summer's POV:

Summer's POV:

When I got down to Junk N' Stuff, it was 4:10 in the afternoon.

When I came in, Gooch looked up and waved at me.

I then waved back at Gooch and I headed to the back.

I got in the elevator and when the elevator door closed, I pressed the down button and began to ride the elevator down to the Man Cave.

When I got in the Man Cave, I saw Henry, Schwoz, Charlotte, and my Dad, Ray.

They all came over to me and began to hug me.

As they were hugging me, I then began to think about Cheyenne, my identical twin sister.

Right after all of us finished hugging, I then looked around the Man Cave.

"Has anyone seen Cheyenne?" I asked everyone.

"Ray, where is Cheyenne?" Henry asked, concerned.

"She's... in the nursery, in her crib. I putted her down in there about an hour ago." Ray said.

"Can I go see her, Dad? Please?" I asked Ray, concerned about Cheyenne.

"Sure, Summer, but, as long as you can keep it down because she is asleep." Ray told me.

"Alright. Thanks, Dad." I said.

Then, I went into the sprocket.

When I got into the nursery, I heard Cheyenne crying.

That's when I decided to lift Cheyenne up out of her crib and I began to hold her.

As I was holding Cheyenne, I began to realize how calm she was when I was rocking her in the rocking chair and just as I was about to continue rocking Cheyenne, I smelled something bad.

When I smelled that horrible smell, I knew it wasn't coming from me but, then, I heard Cheyenne laughing.

I then looked down at her and I smelled her.

She then went back to crying.

"Aw, sister, it's okay. Do you need your diaper changed?" I asked Cheyenne as I was trying to calm her back down.

Cheyenne then nodded her head.

"How about if I bring you down to the Man Cave living room and see if someone will change your diaper?" I asked Cheyenne.

Cheyenne shook her head yes.

"Okay. I'll carry you, sister." I told Cheyenne, reassuringly as she was crying.

I then got up from the rocking chair and I then began to carry Cheyenne out of the sprocket into the Man Cave living room.

When I got into the Man Cave living room, I spotted Henry and my Dad (well, technically our Dad), Ray.

Ray and Henry were sitting on the couch, watching the _ **Two Idiots and A Baby**_ episode of Drake & Josh.

I then went over to them.

When I came over to them with Cheyenne, Henry began to smell that same horrible smell that I smelled from Cheyenne and it began to linger towards them.

"Summer, did you fart?" Henry asked.

Then, Henry and Ray started laughing.

"No. I didn't." I said.

Then, Cheyenne cried louder.

"Henry, pause the episode." Ray said as he now got up off of the couch and came over to where I was, holding Cheyenne.

Henry then paused the episode.

Ray then grabbed Cheyenne from me.

Right when Ray grabbed Cheyenne from me, Ray then smelled her diaper.

"Henry, we need to blow the bubbles and get Cheyenne and her diaper out of trouble now." Ray said as he got a gumball and began to chew.

Henry then followed Ray's lead and within moments, they were transformed into Kid Danger and Captain Man.

"Why are we in uniform?" Henry asked.

"You know what time it is?" Ray responded.

"Time to tell that smelly diaper on Cheyenne goodbye." Henry said.

"Exactly. To the nursery." Ray said.

Then, they both headed up the stairs and into the sprocket, with Cheyenne, who was carried in Ray's arms.

Henry's POV:

I never realized how fun and gross it is to change Cheyenne's diaper was, until now.

When we got to the nursery, Ray laid Cheyenne gently down on to the changing table and we began to get out the materials that we needed.

"Wipes?" Ray said.

"Check." I said as I got out the baby wipes and placed the tub of them right beside Cheyenne.

"Medical diaper?" Ray said.

"Check." I said as I opened one of the drawers and got out a diaper and laid it on top of the baby wipes.

"Baby powder?" Ray said.

"Check." I said as I now reached into another drawer and found the baby powder and I placed it on the other side of Cheyenne.

"Okay. We're going to be doing the same thing as we did last time except one extra step." Ray explained to me.

"What's the extra step?" I asked Ray.

"You know what it is..." Ray said.

"I don't know what it is." I said.

"You know..." Ray started saying as he was pointing at Cheyenne's butt and began to do the wiping signal.

I then knew what he meant.

"Oh...I get it." I said, now knowing.

We then began to unstrap and just as we were through unstrapping, the bad poopy smell began to get stronger.

"Ew. This is so disgusting." I said, complaining as we were now lifting Cheyenne by her legs so that Ray could remove the poopy diaper out from under her.

Right after Ray got that bad poopy diaper out from underneath Cheyenne's butt, I then quickly began to advert my eyes as Ray was beginning to remove the remaining poop from underneath Cheyenne's butt.

Right after Ray got through with that, he threw the dirty wipes and the dirty diaper into the trashcan and he began to powder Cheyenne's front and back bottom.

After Ray was finished with that, the both of us began to put a fresh clean diaper on Cheyenne.

After we did that and strapped the diaper straps back on, Ray then lifted Cheyenne up from the changing table and he began to carry her over to the rocking chair.

He sat down in the rocking chair and he placed Cheyenne on his lap and he then grabbed her pink baby blanket and began to wrap her up in it.

Just after that, he began to gently rock her.

I sat in a chair across from them and I watched as Ray was rocking Cheyenne gently.

As Ray was rocking Cheyenne, Summer entered the nursery.

She then spotted me sitting by myself so, she came over to me.

"Hi, Henry." Summer said as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, Summer." I said, a little bit nervous as she placed her arm around me.

"How did it go?" Summer asked me.

"It went okay. Cheyenne didn't kick or scream." I said as we were now watching Ray with Cheyenne.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I'm a little bit worried about her." Summer asked me, in a concerned tone.

"She'll be fine, Summer." I said, in a reassuring voice.

Then, I said to myself... _Hopefully._

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Summer is really concerned about Cheyenne now. Back in chapter 8, Captain Man and Kid Danger had to change Cheyenne's diaper because it was wet. Now, they had to change Cheyenne's diaper because Cheyenne pooped. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me what you liked about this chapter in your review. Thanks😊**


	15. The Second Strand of Ox Pox

The next morning...

3:00 AM

As everyone was sleeping, meanwhile, in the nursery, Cheyenne was trying to sleep and, all of a sudden, she was struggling to breathe.

She was gasping for air.

She then started crying really loud.

Summer's POV:

As I was sleeping, all of a sudden, I heard crying and loud pain coming from the nursery.

I then realized that that was my twin sister, Cheyenne and, she was in pain.

That's when I hurriedly got out of bed and I came running into the nursery.

When I got into the nursery, I turned the light on and I hurriedly ran over to where Cheyenne was, lying in her crib.

When I got over there to her, I lifted her up out of her crib and I then realized that her nose and mouth were both bleeding.

Ray's POV:

As I was sleeping, all of a sudden, I saw a light on in the hallway and I then heard crying and my name being called.

I then realized that it was coming from the nursery.

That's when I got up out of bed and I headed over to the nursery.

When I got into the nursery, I saw Summer.

Summer was sitting in the rocking chair, with Cheyenne in her arms.

"Summer, what's going on?" I asked Summer, concerned as Summer was holding Cheyenne in her arms.

"I don't know, Dad..." Summer said, unsure.

I then came over to her.

"Is she breathing?" I asked as Summer gave Cheyenne to me.

"She's trying to breathe, Dad, didn't you hear her gasp for air?" Summer said as I was holding Cheyenne.

Schwoz then came into the room.

"Ray, what's going on?" Schwoz asked.

"Cheyenne's having trouble breathing." I said, concerned as I looked down to see Cheyenne unconscious.

"Should I check her blood pressure?" Schwoz asked as he was about to go out of the room.

"Yes, Schwoz, you should check her blood pressure." I said, concerned.

Schwoz then went out of the room.

5 minutes later, Schwoz came back with the blood pressure cuff.

Just as I was about to place the blood pressure cuff on Cheyenne's arm, Cheyenne began to scream, cry, and she also began to convulse.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked Cheyenne.

Cheyenne began to cry louder.

Summer then came over to me.

"Dad, Cheyenne's in severe pain right now. What do we do?" Summer told me.

"Ray, how's Cheyenne's blood pressure?" Schwoz asked as he came over to where I was.

"I can't take her blood pressure. She's convulsing. What do we do, Schwoz?" I asked Schwoz, now severely concerned as I watched Cheyenne convulse really bad.

"Call 911." Schwoz said.

"Summer, do you mind holding Cheyenne while I go call 911?" I asked Summer as I gave Cheyenne to her.

"Sure." Summer said as she was now holding Cheyenne.

Then, I went out of the room to go call 911.

3:20 AM

Summer's POV:

As Dad and I were in the nursery room with Cheyenne, all of a sudden, I could hear loud sirens coming from outside.

Schwoz then came back into the nursery.

"The ambulance is here to take Cheyenne to the hospital." Schwoz explained.

"Great. Schwoz, go with Cheyenne and Summer. I'll be on the way in a few minutes." Ray said as we were now about to go into the Man Cave living room.

"But, Dad..." I started saying.

"Go, Summer, that's an order!" Ray said to me as he was packing Cheyenne's diaper bag.

Schwoz and I then did what my Dad told us to do.

5 minutes later...

When we got outside, the back door of the ambulance opened and two female paramedics and a male paramedic came out with a stretcher.

Just as I laid Cheyenne down on the stretcher, Cheyenne began to convulse a lot worser.

"Cheyenne, calm down. We need to get this IV into you." The female paramedic named Maddie said, calmly.

Cheyenne then began to calm down and just when they stuck the IV into her arm, she began to cry louder.

"Where is her Dad at, Summer?" The second paramedic named Liv asked.

"He's packing Cheyenne's diaper bag." I said to Liv.

"But, he said that we can go on without him. He said he'll meet us there." Schwoz said as they were now lifting Cheyenne up into the ambulance.

I then began to worry between Cheyenne and Dad.

"Her blood pressure is dropping, guys, we've got to go." Liv said.

Then, Schwoz and I got into the ambulance.

Once we got into the ambulance, Maddie then shuts both of the doors and we sat down on the seats, across from the hospital bed.

We then began to pull out of the Junk N' Stuff parking lot.

Now, we're on our way to the hospital.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's suffering from a severe heart attack. The second strand of the Ox Pox is now kicking into Cheyenne's bloodstream, causing her heart to clot up. Also, did you notice how Summer was acting? She's really worried about her twin sister, Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Ray meet up with Summer and Schwoz at the hospital? Will Cheyenne be okay? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me to update. Thanks😊**


	16. The Visit

Cheyenne was taken into the Intensive Care Unit of Swellview Medical Hospital and as Schwoz and Summer were sitting in the waiting room, Ray came in.

"How's Cheyenne?" Ray asked as he came in and sat down.

"I'm not sure. They haven't came out and told us yet." Schwoz said as Ray sat down right next to Summer.

As they were sitting down, waiting, two nurses came out of the Intensive Care Unit wing.

"Cheyenne Rae Manchester." The nurse with the dark Burgundy scrubs said as she was holding a clipboard.

Schwoz, Ray, and Summer got up and they went over to where the nurses were standing.

"Captain Man, I'm Nurse Kylie and this is my assistant, Nurse Riley." Nurse Kylie said while introducing Riley to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Nurse Riley said as she was shaking everyone's hand, one by one.

Summer's POV:

Right after I shook Nurse Riley's hand, I then began to worry about my twin sister, Cheyenne.

Right as I was worrying, I then looked up at my Dad(Well, technically, our Dad), Ray.

He had tears in his eyes.

I then knew he was really worried about Cheyenne.

"Where's Cheyenne at?" I asked, worriedly.

"She's in ICU. Would you like to see her?" Nurse Kylie said.

Ray and I then looked at each other and we exchanged glances.

"Yes, please!" I said, excited that we were going to go to Cheyenne's hospital room.

"More than anything, Kylie." Ray said, pleading with concernity.

"Well, follow me." Nurse Kylie said.

Then, Schwoz, Ray, and I began to follow Nurse Kylie and Nurse Riley over to where Cheyenne was staying at, in the Intensive Care Unit.

5 minutes later...

When we got over to Cheyenne's hospital room, Henry came out, with a concerned look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Ray and I asked, both at the same time.

Henry then ran into our arms.

"I'm just so worried, Summer. About Cheyenne. I'm just worried she might not make it." Henry said as Ray and I were comforting him.

"It's going to be okay, Kid, she'll get better." Ray said as Henry now stopped crying.

"You promise?" Henry asked.

Ray and I then exchanged glances again.

"I promise, Henry. From the bottom of my heart." I said as I gave Henry a hug and a kiss.

Right after I got through hugging and kissing Henry, Henry then began to walk away from us.

In the hospital room...

Cheyenne's POV:

I was hooked up to this respirator and IV and just as I was laying in the hospital bed, someone was knocking at my door.

"Come in..." I said, in a strong but, calming voice.

Just when I said that, Nurse Kylie and Nurse Riley came in.

"Hi, Cheyenne, how are we feeling today?" Nurse Kylie asked, in an excited voice.

"A little bit better than I was yesterday." I said, in a truthful voice.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little bit better. Do you recall the events that happened this morning at 3:00?" Nurse Kylie asked me.

Just when Nurse Kylie asked me that question, a little wave of pain began to go through my head but, it didn't last long.

"Let's see...Was I having a mild heart attack?" I asked, trying to remember as my memory was a little bit fuzzy.

"Actually, Cheyenne, you was having a severe heart attack which, is why you got transferred here to the Intensive Care Unit." Nurse Riley said as she was unhooking my old IV bag and replacing it with a new one.

Right after Nurse Riley did that, I then began to wonder about my twin sister, Summer, Uncle Schwoz, and Daddy.

"Where's my twin sister, my Uncle, and my Dad?" I asked both of the nurses, with a concerned look on my face.

"They're outside of your hospital room, waiting for you to tell them to come in." Nurse Riley said as Nurse Kylie was through recording my temperature, my blood pressure, and my pulse.

"I would like to see them. All 3 of them. Please?" I demanded.

"Sure, Cheyenne, I'll go get them." Nurse Kylie said.

Then, she hands Nurse Riley the clipboard and she then went outside of my hospital room.

3 minutes later...

The door opened and Summer, Schwoz, and Ray came running over to me.

"Cheyenne!" Summer said, excitedly as all of them were hugging me.

"Summer, my twin sister!" I said, excitedly as I hugged Summer first.

Right after Summer hugged me, she went to go sit down on the sofa while Schwoz and Ray stood beside my bed.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, listen. You're going to get better, I promise. Probably by tomorrow, you'll get to come back home to us if, they release you early. Which, of course, is why Schwoz, Summer, and I are going to stay with you overnight." Ray explained to me.

I then sighed.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said as Ray now sat down on the hospital bed, right next to me.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Ray said as he now placed his arm around me.

Then, I looked at the clock. It was now 4 o' clock in the afternoon.

 **(Okay. That was so sweet, right? Well, to tell you the truth, it was a little bit sad and then, a little bit sweet. I've been in the hospital before. Once, for the removal of my tonsils and my tumor in which, they did have to dig all the way down to my jaw bone to get it out and the second time I had to go was because of my kidneys and my bladder. What will happen next? Will the nurses look in the microscope to figure out why the Ox Pox virus cells keep on multiplying in Cheyenne's blood? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review😊**


	17. Looking In

7:00 PM

This starts with Nurse Kylie's POV:

Kylie's POV:

As Riley and I were on our last break, some of the doctors and nurses were leaving to go home for the night.

Well, as some of them were leaving, Dr. Wentz and lab scientist Tina came walking into the Break room.

"Nurse Kylie... Nurse Riley." Dr. Wentz said, calling our names.

Riley and I then stood up and went over to where they were standing, near the door.

"Yes, Doctor?" Nurse Riley and I said, both at the same time.

"You need to come with us to the lab." Tina said.

"Why?" I asked, with a little uncertainty in my voice.

"We found something unnatural going on with Cheyenne's blood." Dr. Wentz explained.

"What's going on with Cheyenne's blood that we need to know about?" Nurse Riley asked.

"Which, is why, you're plugged into the equation. We thought you two should come and see what's going on. Maybe you two can figure out what's happening with the Ox Pox virus that's inside Cheyenne's blood." Tina explained, scientifically.

Nurse Riley and I then looked at each other.

"Do you think it is what I think it is?" Nurse Riley asked me.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking but, it could be." I said to Nurse Riley.

Then, we began to follow Dr. Wentz and Tina to the lab.

10 minutes later...

7:10 PM

When we got in the lab, I found the sample of Cheyenne's blood and it was on a petri dish.

"Now, we're going to put this underneath a microscope and we're going to see what's going on with her blood." Tina said as she placed the petri dish of Cheyenne's blood underneath the microscope.

Right after Tina placed the petri dish underneath the microscope, she turned the light on and she increased the magnification.

Right after Tina increased the magnification, she then looked at us.

"Okay, Kylie and Riley, you can look into this magnification lens now." Tina said.

"I'll look first." Nurse Riley said.

Then, Tina stepped aside and Nurse Riley looked into the microscope.

Right as Riley was looking into the microscope, she began to realize what was happening with the Ox Pox virus cells.

The Ox Pox virus cells were multiplying, tripling up every 5 minutes.

Right after she looked at the virus cells, she then looked right back up.

"You guys should look at this." Nurse Riley said.

Then, Nurse Kylie looked into the microscope.

Right after Nurse Kylie looked and saw what was going on, she then looked back up at Nurse Riley, Dr. Wentz, and Tina.

"The Ox Pox virus cells... They're multiplying and tripling every 5 minutes which means that Cheyenne is in danger of catching the 3rd strand, if there is a 3rd strand of the virus." Nurse Kylie said.

"What are we going to do? I can't afford to lose Cheyenne. She's one of my best friends." Nurse Riley said, panicking as she was looking at what was going on inside the microscope.

"Relax, Riley. What I propose we do is make a cure to fight the Ox Pox or an antibiotic that is strong enough to fight the whole virus off." Dr. Wentz said.

Then, right after Dr. Wentz said that, they then started on getting the materials that they needed to make the antibiotic, including the juice from a chicaletta (Chicken that was discovered in Alaska in 1709).

 **(Okay. So, now, they just figured out that the Ox Pox virus cells that were found in Cheyenne's blood are multiplying and tripling every 5 minutes. Now, they're trying to make an antidote that will get rid of the Ox Pox for good but, will there be a 3rd strand of Ox Pox? Probably. What will happen next? Will Captain Man be there to calm Cheyenne down while she is sleeping? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	18. The Nightmare

11:55 PM

This starts with Cheyenne's POV:

Cheyenne's POV:

As I am sleeping, all of a sudden, a really bad thought began to creep into my head.

Especially the fact that I was starting to burn up.

Anyways...

In the dream...

I was in a box, trying to get out, and all of a sudden, 5 villains began to surround the box that I was in.

The Toddler, Dr. Minyak, Van Del, The Time Jerker, and Drillfinger were all surrounding the box that I was in.

"You're not getting out, girl." The Toddler said.

"Captain Man doesn't care about you." Van Del said.

After I heard what those 2 villains said, I then began to start banging on the box, trying to get out.

Just as the 5 villains were singing: You're not going to get out, You're not getting out, girl... I then heard footsteps in the distance.

I turned around inside of the glass box and I saw Captain Man.

When The Toddler, Van Del, The Time Jerker, Dr. Minyak, and Drillfinger saw Captain Man, they all then began to charge right at him.

When they charged right at him, Van Del grabbed a hold of his left arm and the Toddler grabbed his right arm and Drillfinger was right behind Captain Man, getting his drill prepared to drill into Captain Man's back.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" I said as I was screaming and banging on the glass box hard enough that the glass began to break and I was free from the box.

Right after I got free, I then began to step closer to my father.

The villains then saw me coming towards Captain Man.

"Move one more inch, girl..." The Toddler started saying.

"And, your father will die..." Drillfinger finished saying.

Captain Man then looked at me.

Right as I was about to move, Harold came behind me and he shoved me really hard to the ground.

Right when he did that, Drillfinger began his drill.

10 minutes later...

Right after the villains got through, Captain Man's body fell to the floor.

I then ran over to him.

Just when I got over there to him, I knelt down to him.

"Dad...Dad...Speak to me." I said.

Captain Man then opened his ice blue eyes.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart..." He said as he extended his gloved hand out to me and I took it.

"Daddy, what did they do to you?" I asked, with a lot of worry in my tone.

"Drillfinger drilled into my back." Captain Man said.

I then looked at the back of Captain Man's costume and what I saw was a really big hole from the costume and into Captain Man's back.

Blood then began to come out.

"Dad, why would they do this to you?" I asked, concerned now that Captain Man was dying.

"They want you and me dead." Captain Man said, just before his body began to go numb.

"Dad...Dad...Dad. NOOOOOO!" I said as his whole body went numb and his eyes were fully closed.

Right after that dream, I then came back to reality.

"DAD! CAPTAIN MAN!" I said as I was screaming into the darkness.

As I was sitting up in my hospital bed, crying and screaming, I began to listen and I heard a loud POP and then a green light of transformation.

Right after I heard the loud POP, the hospital room lights came on and I then saw Captain Man, standing near the hospital room door.

"Captain Man..." I said as I was crying.

The superhero then came over to me, sat down on the bed, right next to me.

Right after he extended his arms, I then hid my face into his chest and I began to sob really loud.

"Are you worried about me that bad, sweetie?" Captain Man asked as he was rubbing me on my back.

I then nodded my head yes and I continued to cry.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you." Captain Man said as he was comforting me.

"You promise?" I asked Captain Man as I now stopped crying and I looked up at my Daddy.

"I promise, sweetheart." Captain Man told me as he was hugging me.

Summer then woke up.

"What's going on?" Summer asked as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Everything's fine, Summer. Go back to sleep." Captain Man said to Summer, reassuringly.

Summer then laid back down on the sofa and she went back to sleep.

Right after that happened, I then yawned.

"Are you tired, Cheyenne?" Captain Man asked me.

"I'm really tired, Daddy, but, I can't go back to sleep." I said as the haunting image of all of the supervillains in Swellview trying to attack my Daddy came back into my mind, along with the song Dirt by Florida Georgia Line which, of course, made me start crying again.

Captain Man then hugged me.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll go to sleep together." Captain Man said to me, comfortingly as he was rocking and rubbing me.

"Promise me I won't lose you." I said as I now began yawning again.

"I promise. As long as you hold my hand while you sleep." Captain Man said as the both of us were now laying down on the hospital bed.

Right after I got comfortable, I laid my head down on Captain Man's left shoulder and I then began to hold his hand.

Then, we fell asleep.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Cheyenne's now really concerned about losing Captain Man. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	19. Being Captured

6:30 AM

Cheyenne's POV:

When I woke up, my hospital bed was moving.

I looked at both sides of the hospital bed and saw 2 people that I kind of recognized.

As I was trying to talk, someone had placed duct tape on my mouth.

6:33 AM

Just when they got me into a certain room, one of them turned the light on while the other one moved my hospital bed over to some type of operation table.

I then knew exactly where I was.

I was in the Surgery room.

6:35 AM

The person then began to pick me up off of the hospital bed and began to move me over to the surgical table.

Just as they were placing me on the surgical table, I began to fidget and fight, trying to get free.

The other person then came over and helped the person that was now trying to fight back at me placed me on the surgical table.

When they placed me on the surgical table, they began to clamp my arms and legs into the metal clamps that were on the edge of the surgical table.

Right after they clamped my arms and legs in, the first person began to come near me.

When that person came near me, I began to yet again fidget and fight.

As I was fidgeting and fighting, that same person cupped one hand over my nose and mouth and the other hand was placed on the duct tape that was covering my mouth and the person then began to remove the duct tape.

Right after the person removed the duct tape from my mouth, I took in a big gulp of air.

"Where am I?" I asked the 2 people that were in the room with me.

"You are in the surgical room, about to be prepared for annihilation." The person that was near the surgical table said.

"How do you two know me?" I asked, wanting to know.

"We see you all of the time with Captain Man. We don't like you being around him." The second person said.

"Which is why we want you and him dead." The first person said.

"But, he's indestructible, like me. We can't be killed nor destroyed." I said.

"But, you can feel pain." The second person said.

The first person then came over to the second person and slapped him across the face.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!" The first person said, in a angry voice.

Then, a third person came in.

"Is she tied down and ready to be drilled into?" The third person asked.

"Yes." The first and second person said, together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before you guys get started, let me ask you one question... Who are you?" I said.

Then, the 3 villains took off their surgical masks and I realized who the 3 villains were.

The Toddler, Dr. Minyak, and Drillfinger.

 **(Uh-oh! 3 of Swellview's dangerous supervillains. Why would they try to hurt Captain Man's daughter, Cheyenne? Does Ray know about this? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	20. The Rescue

7:30 AM

Captain Man's POV:

As I was sleeping on the floor, all of a sudden, it was quiet. Too quiet.

Then, I woke up to find myself on the floor.

 _How did I end up on the floor?_ I asked myself.

Then, I began to stand up.

Right after I stood up, I looked behind me and the hospital bed, which had my daughter Cheyenne in it was gone.

I then pressed a button which called for a nurse.

A few minutes later...

As I was pacing back and forth, Kylie and Riley came running into the room.

"Captain Man, what's wrong?" Kylie asked as she was frantically looking around the room.

"Captain Man, what's the situation?" Riley asked.

Then, they heard a loud scream coming from down the hall.

"That's Cheyenne! I recognize that scream anywhere! We have to save her!" I said as Kylie, Riley, and I heard Cheyenne screaming.

Then, we ran out of the room.

Inside the Surgery room...

Cheyenne's POV:

As I was tied down to the surgical table, Drillfinger started operating his drill.

"What... What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I looked up to see the drill aiming right towards my heart.

"We're going to take your heart out of your chest, little girl because we want Captain Man to lose you." The Toddler said as he was now laughing evilly.

"And to make sure it happens..." Dr. Minyak started saying.

"We're going to put you to sleep and you won't feel a thing." Drillfinger finished saying.

Then, just as they placed the sleeping gas mask on my face, I began to fall asleep.

As they were about to start drilling, the surgery doors opened and in came Captain Man, Kylie, and Riley.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Man. What do you think you're doing here?" The Toddler asked.

"I'm here to rescue my special daughter Cheyenne." Captain Man said as he, Kylie, and Riley all had fists drawn.

"Well, in that case..." The Toddler started saying.

Then, he took out his whistle and started blowing.

Just when he blew the whistle, 3 more goons showed up.

"Get the girls! Minyak, get Captain Man and you, the one with the drill thingy...stop the procedure. We're not going to do this to Captain Man's special little girl. She's so adorable." The Toddler said as tears were now dripping down from his eyes.

The 3 goons then went out of the room.

"Way to go, Toddler." Dr. Minyak said as he hit the Toddler on the back of his head.

Drillfinger went out of the room as well.

Captain Man's POV:

Just as Minyak and Drillfinger left the room, I saw the Toddler, sitting on the floor, crying.

I then went over to him and knelt down beside him.

"It's okay, Toddler. I know you care about Cheyenne." I said to the Toddler as I was hugging and comforting him.

"I know ,but..." The Toddler said as he was beginning to tremble.

"But what, Toddler?" I said as I was looking and acting sympathetic for him.

"It's just... I didn't know what to do. Dr. Minyak was the one that put me up into capturing your special daughter and holding her hostage. I tried to tell them not to hurt her but, they hurted her anyways. What should I do?" The Toddler asked me as I was rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth gently.

"It's okay, Toddler. I'll help you." I said as he now backed out of my chest.

"You will? Yay! But, how?" The Toddler said as I was now carrying him over to where Cheyenne was, who was still clamped down to the surgical table.

Just stick by me and you'll be fine. " I said as I now placed the Toddler on the surgical table and he and I began to unclamp Cheyenne's arms and legs.

Right after we unclamped Cheyenne's arms and legs, I then lifted Cheyenne up off of the surgical table and carried her over to where a hospital bed was.

The Toddler's POV:

As Captain Man was placing Cheyenne into the hospital bed, I got down from the surgical table and I went over to where Cheyenne was, in the hospital bed.

I then took Cheyenne's hand into mine and I started petting it.

As I was holding on to Cheyenne's hand, Captain Man was giving her a little hug and kiss.

I then got myself up on top of her hospital bed.

Captain Man then decided to sit up on the hospital bed and he was now holding Cheyenne.

Then, Kylie and Riley began to move Cheyenne from the Surgery room to her hospital room, along with me and Captain Man riding with her to keep her company.

 **(Okay. So, now, the Toddler is really getting emotional about Cheyenne. That's so cute, right? But, he's a supervillain. He wanted to take Cheyenne's heart out of her chest but then, changed his mind. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


End file.
